6 Hours
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Eli has 6 hours to chose who he wants to live, Clare or Imogen.
1. Chapter 1

**0 Hours **

Clare lugged her groceries down a dark, narrow alley. The streetlights were on and no one was in eyesight. Her parents were coming over tomorrow evening and she'd been busy all day planning her and Jake's wedding that she never got a chance to buy groceries or even start cooking.

She suddenly heard a car screech nearby followed by a car motor and instinctively turned around to see where the noise came from. Not even a mile away, Clare could see a black vehicle facing her. The headlights blinded her so she placed one of the bags onto the ground and held her hand up above her eyes to see who it was.

In a matter of seconds, the driver's and the passenger's seat doors opened and two tall and built figures dressed in all black got out of the car. Clare stood there frozen, like a zebra to a lion, too afraid to run because she knew she'd never be able to outrun them.

"St-stay back!" She managed to say.

She could tell they were male; men. No woman had a body built like theirs.

As soon as Clare saw the figures flinch a foot, she dropped the other grocery bags, turned the other direction and sprinted. She looked over her shoulder as she ran and saw that they were catching up to her.

"Help!" she screamed, "Somebody help me!" she continued to exclaim.

Before she knew it, someone's gloved hand covered Clare's mouth and another held her arm behind her back, slightly twisting it to stop her from trying anything. The other pair of hands picked up her feet to seize her from kicking the figures.

They hauled her back to the black escalade as she twisted and turned her body and attempted to, but failed, bite one of the figures' fingers. They threw her into the back seat and and one of the figures sat back there with her, immediately tying up her hands with rope. The other went back to the driver's seat, slammed the door shut, and backed out of the alley.

Although she continued to put up a fight and repetitively tried to escape, the figure sitting next to her managed to tie a bandana around her eyes and another around her mouth, all the while not revealing their voices.

Clare still attempted to escape. With all her force, she threw her body over to the car window on her side in an attempt to break it.

Clare felt the man's fingers tight around her neck and as she tried to shriek for help, he tightened his grip. In a matter of moments, she passed out...

**0 Hours **

"Imogen Moreno, it's time to wake up." her alarm clock chimed. Imogen pressed the snooze button and flipped the covers off of her body and onto the other side of the bed. It was bright and early. 5am to be exact. She always went on morning runs this early and already had her gym tracks and sports bra on. She'd go to sleep with it on the night before to save time.

Imogen stretched her arms and jumped out of bed, singing her way to the bathroom.

When she finished, she jogged out of her house, earbuds in her ear with My Chemical Romance playing, and began running.

About 7 songs later, a car slowly pulled up to the sidewalk where Imogen stood to take a breather. She smiled and tiredly waved at the black escalade. The windows were tinted black so she could not see who was in the vehicle.

Within seconds, two figures pulled out of the car and dragged Imogen into the car. She yelped and screamed but hardly fought back, for she was tired.

One figure handcuffed her and the other put a bag on her face.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill you." One figure threatened in a deep voice.

Imogen nodded excessively and sat in an upright position, fear of where she was going and what these people wanted from her.

**0 Hours **

"What do I have to do with those girls?" Eli exclaimed to the detectives.

"Eli?" a familiar voice questioned. It was Jake. Eli hadn't seen Jake since graduation, around the time he stole Clare's heart back, which was close to a decade ago.

"What?" Eli snapped. Jake put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, dude! We're here for the same reasons and want the same thing."

They were both down at the police station to be questioned and were both worried about Clare and Imogen's whereabouts. The phones in the station were buzzing and going off every few seconds, there were tons of 'witnesses' waiting near the entrance who claimed to have heard or seen something and the press were everywhere.

An officer escorted both Jake and Eli to a silent room. The officer asked Jake to wait outside while he interviewed Eli.

When the interview was over, Eli left the room with watery eyes and a worry written all over his face. Jake took in a breath and walked into the room next.

**0 Hours **

Outside of the police station after getting through all of the press and news reporters, Eli got into Morty. He sighed a long, heavy sigh. Before starting the car, he noticed a folded up green note with the corner of his eyes.

He didn't remember seeing a green note there before...

He folded the note and on it was what seemed a poem...

**I've got your girls, let's have some fun  
You've got 6 hours to rescue one  
I dare you to involve the cops, Eli  
And watch how I'll have both of them die  
One is in a familiar place, resting in her sweet own grave  
The other is buried within a lot. 6 hours...tick tock. **

Eli read the note over and over and slammed his fist onto the dashboard in frustration. He groaned, started the car, and drove away quickly.

**Bam. Chapter 1. ._. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are ze best! Thank you so much for favoring, reviewing, and putting my junk on alert! Every single one put a huge smile on my face. Now, lemme get back to the story before I start tearing up all x)**

6 Hours: 

"This is fucking stupid..." Eli muttered as he unlocked his apartment door and turned his living room light on. Not even inches away, Eli's old enemy stood there with a grin plastered on his face.

Eli clenched his hands into fists, keys still in hand, and lunged towards the infamous Mark Fitzgerald.

"I'll kill you!" Eli grunted as he swung his right fist at Fitz's face, Fitz dodging it and twisting Eli's arm behind his back, pushing the furious boy's chest against the wall.

Fitz whispered into Eli's ear, "You don't wanna dance with me, pretty boy. I beat your ass back then, I'll beat your ass now."

Eli ignored Fitz and tried to get out of the uncomfortable position Fitz had him in but it was no use.

Once Eli seemed to calm his muscles, Fitz slowly let go of Eli's arm and backed up, seeing if Eli would challenge him.

Eli pointed to his half-open apartment door, motioning Fitz to leave. Fitz nodded towards the living room table and then was gone, and Eli made sure to lock the door behind him after he left.

Dragging himself to the table, he found another small, folded up, note waiting for him there. He pulled a chair out, plopped onto it, and then unfolded the little green sheet of paper in a slow pace, both afraid as to what little thought-up riddle he would find this time and annoyed that he was actually going to play this little game just to save two of his ex girlfriends.

**You don't really care for them, do you?  
There's so much right now that you could do  
THIS is life or death. Try visiting your past  
That's where they're hidden, Eli. Hurry! Fast! **

Eli crumpled up the note in his hand. There was so many things and feelings running through his mind.

Could this be some sort of prank? How come the cops haven't found Clare and Imogen yet?

He just wanted to sit there and cry, but when he caught the time at the corner of his eye, he realized that he'd actually have to do something in order to "rescue" the two. This wasn't like those movies with the happy endings or like the ones where the protagonist had a dream team to help them solve the mystery. He was on his own, and he hated to admit it.

**5 Hours, 45 Minutes**

Eli had the two notes stuffed inside of his pants pockets but he had looked at both enough to memorize them by heart.

"One is in a familiar place, resting in her sweet, own grave." He would try to solve that riddle first. The first place he thought of was the cemetery. After throwing on some gray sweats and a black v-neck, Eli was on his way.

The sun was beginning to settle over the horizon and the cemetery was clear of people. With a shovel in hand, Eli stared down at Julia's grave horrifically. Fresh dirt covered where newly cut grass should have been. Someone had shoveled up his dead ex girlfriend's grave.

Eli searched the cemetery once more to make sure that the coast was clear. Satisfied, he began digging.

**:XXXXXXXXX:**

Tired and sweaty, Eli finally put the shovel down and looked down at the empty, 6 foot deep hole in the dirt. Julia's coffin wasn't even there. He groaned and tiredly held onto his hips. When he finally caught his breath, Eli saw the man who worked there coming towards him.

"Elijah! How are you doing, son?" The man was slightly taller than Eli, had a bit of a hunchback, and his facial hair was a dull white. Wrinkles were scattered on the old man's face and bags hung over his light blue eyes. Whenever Eli visited the cemetery, which was every so often, the man had some sort of different colored plaid shirt under his overalls and always wore those worn-out loafers.

Eli didn't answer the man. He just continued to stare down at the burial site. The man followed Eli's gaze and then chuckled, playfully slapping Eli's shoulder.

"I forgot to tell you, Julia's parents asked to move her coffin elsewhere. The people came by earlier." the man scratched his chin. "I thought I asked them to put the dirt back when they were done...I guess I'll do it some other time. I mean," the old man went on and on and didn't even realize that as he was talking, he was walking away from Eli.

**5 Hours**

Clare's POV 

I slowly opened my eyes and found that it was completely dark. I adjusted my eyes and realized that I was laying on my back. When I attempted to sit up, I hit my head on a ceiling. In a panicked mode, I tried to outline what sort of box I was in.

A coffin...

I furiously banged my fists on the top of the coffin and screamed for help. Where was I? What was I doing here? Where is Jake? How did I even get here? So many questions were floating in my mind and there was no one to answer it. It was not until seconds later had a I realized that the coffin had no airholes and that talking, or even breathing hard, would make me lose oxygen.

I was going to die.

I was going to die in this coffin and my wedding is tomorrow.

I was going to die and no one would find me. Even I didn't know where I was!

I searched desperately for a way out or at least some sort of hole for me to breath or survive long enough for someone to find me. That is, if someone found me in time.

Suddenly, a red glow appeared. There was a timer. It read 4 hours, 58 minutes, and 13 seconds. 12...11...10...

A familiar voice surrounded the inside of the coffin. It was Eli's.

"Clare?" he was frantic. I was relieved to hear a voice, any voice, even though I hadn't heard his in such a long time.

I never knew how much I missed hearing it until now.

"Eli! Eli, where are you?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing! I'm on the phone with you, Clare! You need to tell me where you are." He paused in between every word of the last sentence.

"I don't know where I am, Eli! I don't know! It's dark and...,and I'm in a coffin and...it's hot. I'm getting hot."

Eli didn't respond for a moment and it worried me.

"Okay, just-" the phone hung up. My heart dropped. I'd lost my only key to surviving. He didn't know where I was and I didn't either. Why he was looking for me in the first place, I may never know. I sighed a deep sighed and accepted the fact that I was to lose air soon enough and pass out...and die.

**4 Hours**

Imogen's POV 

There was still a bag over my face. I tried to move out of the fetal position that I was taped in but I couldn't. The back of my sports bra had been glued to the back of this worn out grave that I day behind. I knew where I was, I'd been here before. Since the only senses that were available at that time were smell and sound, I smelled plants and leaves and heard birds so I concluded that it must've been a forest...it was the ravine...I think. Eli and I used to go to the ravine sometimes when we were younger. I smiled at such memories.

But it couldn't be the ravine. How could such a teen hang out place be so deserted all of a sudden? Had something gone wrong here after we left Degrassi?

"Hello?" I screamed. I heard nothing but my own echoe. Beside me, I could hear a clocking ticking. Like a timer. I didn't know what time it was, the time of day, of how I got here.

Maybe this was some sort of game show.

Maybe.

I patiently waited for this game show to be over so that I'd win my prize.

**3 Hours **

While searching for Imogen and Clare, an anonymous number called. Fortunately, I picked up and heard Clare's voice. She was in a bad state. I couldn't dare to imagine what type of state Inogen was it broke my heart that they were going through this torture. For what?

I searched The Dot, Above The Dot, Degrassi Community School, the cemetery, Little Miss Steaks, and even the old book store where my Stalker Angel was published and I still couldn't find no sign of them.

Clare was probably passed out by now. I didn't want to imagine a lifeless body like Clare's, just laying there. Just the thought of that made me tear up.

I sat upright in my car and tried to think of somewhere to go. After moments of no ideas, I started my car and headed home. I was tired.

**Bam. There goes chapter 2. Next chapter might be the last chapter lol idk. Have an awesome day and goodnight :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Your reviews are very kind and all of that mumbojumbo. Thank you :) Here's ze last chapter.**

Before Eli could even get home, he had gotten a phone call from an Anonymous. Worried about who it was and hoping that it might be one, or both, of his ex girlfriends on the line, he'd picked up.

It was Fitz. Eli stayed quiet on the line and waited to hear what Fitz had to say.

Now, 2 hours and 40 minutes later, after driving in circles because of Fitz, a highly frustrated and upset Eli sat in his car on the side of the highway. He had a gut feeling that Fitz knew where the girls were located and that whoever was getting Fitz to do their dirty job must've really hated Eli's guts.

Eli would have to be extremely patient with Fitz if he wanted to save both of the girls.

"20 more minutes and then...boom." Fitz murmured. Eli cringed at the thought of losing any of the girls. "You wanna know where they are?"

"Yes!" he snapped, clenching the phone tightly in his hand, near his ear. His palms were dripping with sweat.

"Alright, alright. But, by the looks of it, you can only save one."

Eli processed Fitz's words in his head. He was afraid that it would came down to this; one of them would die and it would be all of his fault.

His eyes began to water and he swallow down the pain, trying to keep it together. Maybe, just maybe, he could be able to save them both...then he could move on with his life and everyone would be happy.

"Where are they?" Eli inquired.

"The poem was a waste, then, wasn't it? Well, Clare is in your house, in your room, inside of your wardrobe. Imogen; she's at the ravine, behind a grave. Hurrrrryy."

Eli dropped the phone onto the passenger seat and leaned his head against the steering wheel in distress.

**8 Minutes **

Once inside of his apartment, he dropped the keys onto the floor and ran to his room. His heart was racing and he knew he didn't have a lot of time left. Eli sprinted towards his coffin-shaped wardrobe, which, to his dismay, had a heavy-duty lock on it.

He quickly searched his drawers and dresser counter for something to break open the lock. To his luck, he found a random wrench on the hardwood floor. The wrench was a rusty silver and an old coat of red covered most of it.

"Clare!" he called out. There was no answer. "Clare, you in there?" he shouted again. Still, no answer.

Eli slammed the wrench against the lock several times until the lock finally busted open and fell off of the wardrobe. He dropped the wrench on the floor and opened the wardrobe.

Standing in front of him, unconscious and her head tilted to the side, was Imogen Moreno and she didn't look a day older from when he'd last seen her.

A mix of confusion and hurt and relief and fear rushed over him. Fitz lied, Clare was going to explode, he was happy that he saved one, but, he wasn't sure if she was dead yet.

A timer in the corner of the small wardrobe ticked. 1 more minute. He snatched the timer from out of the corner, threw it onto the floor, picked up the wrenched, and smashed the timer.

"3...2...1..."

Nothing.

**Oh, looky. The last chapter. Welp, yea. Imogen survived, Clare died, boohoo. I got y'all for a second there, didn't I? x) Welps, Imogen and Clare were switched by the person who was behind all of this so, ya. K, stop reading this, go outside, and do something productive!**

Reviews are nice :)  
Might make a sequel one day.  
Lolol jk jk that's too much work.

Andddd have great day. :) 

OH YEAHHHHH, special thanks to TurboWiz70, Madam Lilia, Tanyablueeyez, Eclare, The Cliffhanger Girl, XPokeyPenguinX, leaveless, , MeganxDegrassi, CheeseMuffins17, Degrassistar, indescribablegalx3, munreezy13, jk-jklol, Eclare070897, Jelsi4ever, and Asya!

You guys are awesomeeeeeeeeee. :)


End file.
